1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an air filter or screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved filter and or screen utilizing natural or man made organza material fitted to cover apertures such as but not limited to windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of decreasing energy use, it is found that it is more practical, economical, and environmentally friendly to use windows to circulate air when allowable than to constantly run heating and air conditioning systems. In the world today, it is increasingly more favorable to use non-energy required systems such as windows to allow air flow into such buildings as homes and businesses as opposed to energy consuming devices that accomplish the same goal as using an open window.
One of the obvious drawbacks to window use today is the lack of desirable air filtering associated with an open window. This can be a significant shortcoming depending on the air quality in the community, health needs of individuals, location of windows, and so forth. Obviously, depending on the air quality, it would never be desirable to use an open window for air circulation if the air could not be filtered in some way.
In modern construction today, it is common for windows to be fitted with mesh wire or mesh plastic screens to allow air to pass through the open window while preventing such things as insects from also passing through. The mesh or screens are generally configured from intersecting or crossed lines at perpendicular angles with a desired density that allow for viewing through the window as well as act as a screen. These typical mesh constructions are configured for preventing insects from passing, but not configured for preventing smaller or finer items such as pollen, dust and so forth. It is understood that the denser the mesh or screen, the smaller the items are prevented from passing through, but also the less ability to see through the window.
It is also known to provide air filters for such things as air conditioners and heating systems, but these are not typically used in association with windows where it is desirable to have viewing or light pass through. By example, these filters are provided specifically to clean air, but are essentially worthless if the air conditioner or heating system is not on—such as when windows are opened in place of running air conditioning or heating systems.
Due to the varied needs and uses, the prior art devices have failed to provide an adequate solution to air filtering for window wherein visibility is still sufficiently allowed. Today, the current consuming industry is looking for an easily installed, durable, and cost effective air filter for window. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved air filter for windows and the current invention provides a superior solution where the prior art fails.